Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 November 2015
00:03:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:28 !ignore Everything 00:09:28 CycloneNkechinyer: Now ignoring Everything. 00:14:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:27:03 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:51 My bot has gained 100 edits and it is not done with all the categories yet 00:28:25 !hello test 00:28:26 Hello there, test 00:30:09 there is a cold front going to pass over me 00:32:34 massive cloud wall visible 00:35:01 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:55 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:47:43 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:41 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 00:49:20 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:40 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:57:37 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:57:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:57:51 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:21 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:58:46 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 13:17:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:17:44 oh oh... 13:17:50 !ignore Kate 13:17:50 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring Kate. 13:17:53 lol 13:18:07 !ignore hurricane rick 13:18:08 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring hurricane rick. 13:18:15 !unignore 13:18:30 !ignore new people 13:18:31 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring new people. 13:18:41 !ignore peace and quiet 13:18:42 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring peace and quiet. 13:19:17 HH, Bots on!! 13:19:41 ok 13:19:46 !ignore everuything 13:19:46 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring everuything. 13:20:14 !ignore yay 13:20:15 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring yay. 13:20:28 !ignore ISIS 13:20:29 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring ISIS. 13:20:33 yay!! 13:21:12 !ignore WARS 13:21:13 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring WARS. 13:21:21 !unignore hurricane 13:21:22 HurricanePatricia2015: I am not currently ignoring hurricane. 13:21:23 !ignore Moon crashing down,crashing down 13:21:23 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Moon crashing down,crashing down. 13:21:37 !ignore failure 13:21:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring failure. 13:21:43 !hello failure 13:21:43 Hello there, failure 13:21:43 !unignore Now ignoring Moon crashing down,crashing down. 13:21:44 HurricanePatricia2015: I am not currently ignoring Now ignoring Moon crashing down,crashing down.. 13:22:02 !ignore HH 13:22:03 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring HH. 13:22:08 lol 13:22:09 !ignore myself 13:22:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring myself. 13:22:14 LOL 13:22:15 1ignore ignoring 13:22:20 !ignore ignoring 13:22:20 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ignoring. 13:22:34 !unignore ignoring 13:22:35 HurricanePatricia2015: ignoring is no longer being ignored. 13:22:36 !ignore Hypercane Bot 13:22:37 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Hypercane Bot. 13:22:48 !ignore my sister 13:22:49 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring my sister. 13:22:53 lol 13:23:18 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 13:26:47 Iignore everyone but Layten 13:27:04 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has left Special:Chat. 13:27:10 -!- HurricanePatricia2015 has joined Special:Chat. 13:27:25 Iignore everyone but Layten 13:27:37 !ignore commands 13:27:38 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring commands. 13:27:59 !ignore everyone but Hypercane 13:27:59 HurricanePatricia2015: Now ignoring everyone but Hypercane. 13:28:04 NO.. 13:28:23 !unignore everyone but Hypercane 13:28:24 HurricanePatricia2015: everyone but Hypercane is no longer being ignored. 13:28:33 ah.. 13:28:46 where did hh go 13:29:37 infobox European windstorm done 13:29:48 ill do the others on wednesday 13:30:03 Ok 13:30:25 wanna collab on events 13:31:11 http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/December_17,_2022_Texas_tornado_outbreak#Tornadoes 13:31:36 Later I got to go to my class in 10 minutes 13:31:38 9* 13:31:47 MAYBE WEDNESDAY THEN?? 13:31:54 soz about caps 13:32:04 Sure 13:32:09 yay!! 13:32:14 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:18 Why aren't you ever active on the weekends? 13:32:20 :P 13:32:31 im on 0830-1420 utc wednesday 2015 11 16